


Shantae and Darcio vs Ghost Baron

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Comedy, Gen, Ghost!Ammo Baron, Ghost!Techno Baron, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Minor Blood and Gore, Paranormal, Randomness, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: After getting killed accidentally by Darcio, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are ghosts and have teamed up with Ghost Baron to haunt Shantae and Darcio for revenge.Warning: Contains minor blood and gore and character death.





	Shantae and Darcio vs Ghost Baron

Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
Years ago...  
  
The scene starts with a baby half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in a blue onesie who was just minding his own business.  
  
??? (off-screen): "Darcio, come to mommy. It's time for lunch."  
  
Then, Baby Darcio turned to his mommy and crawled towards her. Then, Darcio's mom picks up and and was about to put him on a highchair until the lights mysteriously went out for ten seconds. When, the lights went back on, Baby Darcio was gone.  
  
Darcio's mom: (screams) "Someone has kidnapped my baby!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a darkened haunted mansion, Baby Darcio was crying as a tall figure clad in green appears.  
  
???: (chuckles sinisterly) _"At last, I, Ghost Baron have captured a tiny helpless half-genie baby and I shall raise him into a weapon to take over Sequin Land!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
This made Baby Darcio cry even more.  
  
Ghost Baron: (annoyed) _"Will you quit it?!"_ (to himself) _"Now, where was I? Oh yeah."_ (laughs maniacally again)  
  
Then, he suddenly notices Baby Darcio crawling away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Get back here!"_ (chases Baby Darcio)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio went to hide in a dungeon. The baby half-genie boy sighed in relief. Then, he heard Ghost Baron's voice.  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever! When I get a hold of you, you will learn some discipline!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio notices a pile of strange dark purple lilies on the floor and goes to the pile of lilies. As soon as Baby Darcio picks them up...  
  
Ghost Baron: (arrives) _"End of the line!"_  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws the purple lilies at Ghost Baron, making him shocked.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no! Not Shadow Lilies! I'm allergic to..."_ (sneezes) _"Shadow Lilies."_ (sneezes again) _"Oh, why do I have to be allergic to those blasted-"_ (sneezes some more)  
  
Then, Baby Darcio throws another Shadow Lily at Ghost Baron, making him sneeze more. Later, Baby Darcio laughs at Ghost Baron after the former chained the latter.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! I'm chained! Oh god! Can things get any worse!"_  
  
Then, he heard the door lock and notices that Baby Darcio has escaped.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"_  
  
Later, Darcio's mom was worried about her child and asked the old sheriff, Howdy Boots' dad for help.  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your lost baby for you. What does your son look like?"  
  
Darcio's mom: "Well, he has light blue hair and red eyes and is dressed in a blue onesie."  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Like that?"  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's mom notices Baby Darcio crawling towards her.  
  
Darcio's mom: "Darcio!" (picks up Baby Darcio and hugs him)  
  
Howdy Boots' dad: "Well by golly, I wonder how that kid managed to find his way back home."  
  
Years later...  
  
Howdy Boots: "Hold on! You actually faced a Baron when you were a baby?"  
  
Darcio: "To be honest, it's actually the first time, I had beaten a Baron. I didn't know that he's allergic to lilies. How embarrassing."  
  
Aradia: "Good point. Lots of people have flower allergies."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, how humiliating."  
  
Darcio: "I know, right? Welp, I'm bored. Time for me to hop along." (turns into a light blue rabbit and hops away)  
  
Meanwhile in Scuttle Town...  
  
Shantae: "Man, what a nice day. At least nothing bad is gonna-" (hears an explosion and becomes shocked) "What the?!"  
  
Then, she sees several Ammonian Soldiers causing destruction.  
  
Shantae: "Oh great! Now I have to deal with Ammo Baron and his army!"  
  
Then, Shantae confronts the Ammonian Soldiers and defeats them one by one. The citizens cheered.  
  
Shantae: "Thank you! Now to confront Ammo Baron!"  
  
Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Oh really?"  
  
Shantae then turns behind her to see Ammo Baron in his tank.  
  
Ammo Baron: "It's payback time, genie girl!"  
  
Shantae: "Figures. Come and get me, Ammo head!" (runs away)  
  
Ammo Baron: (growls at that remark) "You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
Then, Ammo Baron drives his tank to chase Shantae all over town. Later, Shantae heads to the bridge as Ammo Baron aimed his tank at Shantae.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I have you now!"  
  
Just as Shantae went across the bridge, Darcio (in rabbit form) arrives in Ammo Baron's way, much to his shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Oh my god!" (drives his tank into the bridge and crashes into it) "Stupid rabbit."  
  
Rabbit Darcio: "Hey! That rabbit's name is Darcio!"  
  
Then, Darcio reverts to his normal self, much to Ammo Baron's shock.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Darcio! You'll pay for trying to kill me!" (aims at Darcio and launches a missile at Darcio)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio dodges the missile and suddenly kicks Ammo Baron's tank by mistake, causing the tank to fall into the river with Ammo Baron in it.  
  
Ammo Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
As both the tank and Ammo Baron fell into the river, the tank suddenly exploded and Ammo Baron's hat was all that's left of Ammo Baron. This was much to Darcio's shock.  
  
Darcio: (sweatdrops) "Oops."  
  
Meanwhile, the missile that Darcio dodgedÂ hits Risky Boots' ship and destroys it.  
  
Risky Boots: "Now what?!" (sees her ship destroyed and screams) "MY SHIP!" (screams again as birds fly away) "MY BIRDS!!!"  
  
Later, back at Scuttle Town, the Ammonian Soldiers were dragging Ammo Baron's destroyed tank as Shantae glared at Darcio.  
  
Shantae: "Way to go, Darcio! You killed Ammo Baron!"  
  
Darcio: "I know. I am so sorry, Shantae. But, hey, at least he's not taking over Scuttle Town."  
  
Shantae: "Good point, but you know murder is a serious problem."  
  
Darcio: "But I didn't intend to do it! Besides, it's the second time a Baron has cursed me like that when I defeated them!"  
  
Shantae: "Second?"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, guess I should've told you that."  
  
Techno Baron (off-screen): "Guess who's back!"  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio turned to see Techno Baron in a mechanical airplane.  
  
Shantae and Darcio: "Techno Baron?!"  
  
Techno Baron: "That's right! And with my latest invention, I shall take over this pathetic town!"  
  
Shantae: "That'll be the day! You won't take over my town!"  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! And at least Squid Baron is cuter than you!"  
  
Meanwhile at a beach...  
  
Squid Baron: (sneezes and looks around) "Was someone just talking about me and did they just call me cute?"  
  
Back at Scuttle Town, Techno Baron became offended.  
  
Techno Baron: "How dare you! You'll regret this!" (fires a laser at Darcio)  
  
However, Darcio dodges the lasers.  
  
Techno Baron: "After I'm done with you two and this town, I'll deal with Squid Baron later."  
  
Shantae: "Hey! Leave Squid Baron out of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Techno Baron: "Then you go first!"  
  
Darcio: "Hey, lizard creep! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a light blue monkey and gets on Techno Baron's face)  
  
Techno Baron: "Get off of me, you dirty little ape!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "Not by a long shot!"  
  
This caused the plane to lose control and fall.  
  
Techno Baron: (grabs Monkey Darcio) "At least we'll go down together!"  
  
Monkey Darcio: "I don't think so! Say hi to Ammo Baron!" (transforms into a pigeon and flies away)  
  
Techno Baron: "CURSE YOU, HALF-GENIE BOY!!!"  
  
Just then, the plane lands into the ground, causing it to explode, destroying Techno Baron.  
  
Pigeon Darcio: "Oh great. Another Baron cursing me after I defeated them. I cannot believe I killed another Baron."  
  
Later...  
  
Shantae: "You killed Techno Baron?!" (slaps Darcio)  
  
Darcio: "I'm guessing you're still appalled that I killed Ammo Baron and Techno Barons!"  
  
Shantae: "I cannot believe it! How do you sleep at night!"  
  
Darcio: "It's not my fault! Accidents happen! Besides, it's not like the Ammo and Techno Barons will come back from beyond the graves to seek revenge on us!"  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on Shantae and Darcio.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, we will have our revenge alright!"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Right, Techno?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Indeed, Ammo! That half-genie boy, Darcio will regret the day he killed us, even though it was an accident!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Agreed! I'm fact, we're gonna haunt him! And since Shantae always defeats us, we'll haunt her as well as all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Yeah! But how are we going to do that?"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Shhhh! Listen."_  
  
Darcio: "You know, Shantae, this reminds me of a Baron I've defeated a long time ago when I was a baby. His name is Ghost Baron."  
  
Shantae: "Who's Ghost Baron?"  
  
Darcio: "I'll tell you about him."  
  
Later after Darcio explained to Shantae about who Ghost Baron is and how he defeated him.  
  
Shantae: "So, you locked Ghost Baron in the dungeon after you found out that he is allergic to lilies? "  
  
Darcio: "Yeah! It turns out that they were not normal lilies, they were Shadow Lilies."  
  
Shantae: "Shadow Lilies? I think I've heard of them before. They're extremely powerful and extremely rare."  
  
Darcio: "Then let's go find them. Maybe I can find some for Aradia."  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio leave and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are astounded by Darcio's story.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, the half-genie boy has dealt with another Baron named Ghost Baron, eh?"_ (to Techno Baron's ghost) _"Come on, Techno! We've got a spirit set free!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are at Ghost Baron's haunted mansion.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, we're here. Now let's go in."_  
  
Then, the two ghosts went inside the mansion.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Remember. We're going to find Ghost Baron, get him out of the dungeon and ask him to help us get our revenge on Shantae and Darcio."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it."_  
  
Later, at the dungeon where Ghost Baron is still chained.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Unbelievable! Fifteen years since I've been defeated by a baby and I'm still chained! I wish someone can help me."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Perhaps we can help you with that."  
  
_ Ghost Baron: _"Huh?"_ (looks around)  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you must be Ghost Baron, eh?"_  
  
Ghost Baron: (raising an eyebrow) _"Who are you two?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Techno Baron."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And I am Ammo Baron. We're ghosts."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How come I've never even seen you before?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, it's because we're recently deceased. We hope that doesn't freak you out."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh no. Not at all. What happened to you?"  
  
_ Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's just say a half-genie boy named Darcio with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue killed us! Even though it was an accident, he still killed us!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Wait! Did you say a half-genie boy with light blue hair and red eyes clad in blue?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Why, yes. He is the one who defeated you when he was a baby."_  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"I knew it. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry. After we get the chains off of you, we'll help you get revenge on the half-genie boy and you'll help us haunt him, Shante and all of Sequin Land!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Who's Shantae?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Long story. We'll tell you that after we let you go."_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm allergic to-"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We know! Shadow Lilies."_  
  
Later, at Scuttle Town,, Shantae and Darcio are holding some Shadow Lilies.  
  
Shantae: "Wow, those are a lot of Shadow Lilies."  
  
Darcio: "I know. What are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Shantae: "Well, I'm sure that the Sultana will like them."  
  
Darcio: "Fine, but I'm gonna give some to Aradia."  
  
Unknown to Shantae and Darcio, Ghost Baron and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are spying on them.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"These two half-genies are lucky they have those blasted Shadow Lilies for now! Don't worry, you two. I'll help you haunt these two and all of Sequin Land and then, revenge!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Later that evening, at Sugar Town, Darcio is sleeping. Just then, he gets splashed with blood when it fell on him, causing him to wake up in horror as he noticed. Then, he heard an eerie laughter, making him spooked.  
  
Darcio: "What was that?"  
  
Meanwhile at Scuttle Town, Shantae was just brushing her teeth until she heard a knock at the door. Shantae went to answer it, only to find that there's no one there. Confused, Shantae went back to brushing her teeth, but when she looked at the mirror, she saw a hideous, gory, zombified version of herself in the mirror, she screamed in horror and turned away. When she looked back, she saw her reflection being normal. Then, she heard an eerie laughter, making her nervous.  
  
Shantae: "What the?"  
  
When morning came, Shantae was very a little tired with bloodshot eyes and messy hair while Darcio was twitching like crazy with frizzy hair, a black eye and bloodstains.  
  
Darcio: "I had a rough night, Shantae! I got drenched in blood, there were spiders under my bed, my hair got frizzy from the static, I got a black eye after getting hit by a rock and I can't find my pants!" (revealing that he is not wearing his pants and is in his gold star-printed boxer shorts)  
  
Shantae: "Well mine is worse! I saw a horrified version of myself in the mirror, I slipped on a banana peel, I had to get a dozen frogs out of my home, I kept hearing the sound of banging pots and pans all night and I'm wearing a tutu!" (revealing that she is wearing a pink ballerina tutu over her pants)  
  
Darcio: (chuckles and gets smacked by Shantae's hair) "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Shantae: "Darcio, there's something wrong here ever since you killed Ammo and Techno Barons yesterday!"  
  
Darcio: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Just then, more blood splashed on Darcio, much to his horror. Then, Shantae began to spin around as if someone was spinning her until she stopped and revealed that her outfit was replaced by a pink leotard to go with the tutu, pink ballet shoes with ribbons, a golden princess crown with a sapphire on it, white leggings and a pink hairbow, much to Shantae's shock.  
  
Shantae: "This!"  
  
Darcio: "You don't mean...?"  
  
Howdy Boots: "Darcio, what in the Sam Hill happened to you and why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
  
Darcio: (screams and covers his underwear)  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae, nice outfit! You look cute!"  
  
Shantae: "Yep, we're deffinately being haunted."  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"You got that right!"_  
  
Darcio: "Uh-oh. Please don't be him. Please don't be him."  
  
When Shantae and Darcio turned around, Ghost Baron was right behind them, laughing evilly.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Surprised to see me?"_  
  
Darcio: "Not you again!"  
  
Shantae: "What did you do to us?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, I didn't do anything! I just got out yesterday thanks to some new friends I've met and now I'm here to take over Sequin Land!"_  
  
Shantae: "Over our dead bodies!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Don't worry! I won't hurt you, but they will!"_  
  
Darcio: "They?"  
  
Then, Ghost Baron grabs Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian and brings them close to him.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh! I have a surprise for you two and your friends!"_  
  
Later, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian are in Ghost Baron's haunted mansion and Shantae, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian glared at Darcio.  
  
Sky: "Nice going, Darcio! Now you've gotten trapped in this mansion!"  
  
Shantae: "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed Ammo Baron and Techno Baron!"  
  
Bolo: "Wait! Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead?!"  
  
Darcio: "But it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
Aradia: "Well you're lucky you're still our friend or else we'd be even madder at you!"  
  
Howdy Boots: "You got a lot of explainin' to do!"  
  
Brian: "Normally, I'm gloomy, but right now, I agree with the others!"  
  
Darcio: "But look on the bright side! At least Ammo and Techno are gone."  
  
Just then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized in front ofÂ Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh really?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Surprise!"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?!"  
  
Darcio: "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Shantae: "What do you two want?"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, since your idiot of a half-genie friend has killed us, we're ghosts now!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"And guess what? We're here to haunt you both!"_  
  
Bolo: "You wanna haunt our friend, Shantae? You have to go though me!"  
  
Then, Ghost!Ammo Baron flew through Bolo...literally.  
  
Bolo: "Oh, I guess you can."  
  
Howdy Boots: "Bolo, you yellowbelly!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Enough! You all better run!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You're all going to be doomed!"_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Shantae: "RUN!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian run away from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron as the ghosts chased them.  
  
Darcio: (to Shantae) "This'll be great for entertainment, but really really bad for Sequin Land!"  
  
Shantae: "Everybody, split up!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian split up and went to seven different rooms, making the ghosts confused.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! Where did they go?!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's split up! I'll go after Shantae while you go after Darcio!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Got it!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts split up as well. Meanwhile, Darcio is hiding in the bathroom, hoping that he is safe from the ghosts.  
  
Darcio: "Looks like the coast is clear!" (looks in the mirror) "At least I don't look like a frilly ballerina princess." (chuckles)  
  
Suddenly, Darcio's reflection in the mirror turns into Techno Baron's ghost, much to Darcio's confusion.  
  
Darcio: "What the?!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This made Darcio scream as he ran out of the bathroom while Techno Baron's ghost flew out of the mirror and laughed maniacally.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well, I guess he didn't see the ugly truth!"_ (chases Darcio)  
  
Meanwhile with Shantae, she is hiding in the attic.  
  
Shantae: "I should be safe here." (sighs)  
  
Unknown to her, a ghostly shadow of Ammo Baron materialized behind her and laughed maniacally before it disappeared. Then, an axe started to float, making Shantae notice.  
  
Shantae: "Huh?"  
  
Then, the axe suddenly started to attack Shantae as if an invisible force was swinging at her. Shantae, on the other hand, dodged the attack and deflects the axe with her hair.  
  
Shantae: "Whoa! What was that?!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the ghostly shadow materialize behind her shadow, much to her horror, meaning that Ammo Baron's ghost is right behind her.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to Shantae) _"Guess who?"_  
  
As Shantae turns around to see Ammo Baron's ghost...  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boo!"_  
  
This caused Shantae to scream and run out of the attic.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide, ballerina!"_ (chases Shantae)  
  
Meanwhile, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian suddenly heard screaming and went to see Darcio screaming and running for his life.  
  
Brian: "What's his deal?"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (materializes) _"Oh, he's just screaming because he saw something in the mirror."_ (laughs evilly)  
  
Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian saw Techno Baron's ghost in horror and scream as they followed Darcio as the ghost chased them. Then, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian ran into Shantae.  
  
Sky: "Let me guess, you're running from Ammo Baron's ghost?"  
  
Shantae: "Yes! We have to keep running before..."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (materializes) _"Too late!"_  
  
This made Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian scream in horror.  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (laughs maniacally) _"It looks like we'll be haunting you all eternally!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (arrives) _"That's right! Just like we haunted you two since last night!"_  
  
Darcio: (suddenly angry) "Wait! It was you two who drenched me with blood?!"  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "And dressed me up like a ballerina?!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"That's right! We've been haunting you since last night and it looks like you didn't stop us!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It looks like we won the battle! What's our prize?"_  
  
Howdy Boots: "Prison!"  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well, that's disappointing."_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I know, right?"_  
  
Darcio: "Why you little!"  
  
Shantae: "Ammo and Techno Barons, you can't keep haunting us!"  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"On the contrary, I think we rather can...and will."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah! Didn't you know we work with Ghost Baron?"_  
  
Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian: "Figures."  
  
Darcio: "Then, I have just one thing to say to you two."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sarcastic) _"Oh, we're so scared!"_ (laughs)  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: (laughs) _"What are you gonna do about it?"_  
  
Darcio: "I'm sorry."  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"What?"_  
  
Darcio: "Ammo, Techno, I am so sorry for killing you too! I didn't intend on doing it, it was an accident! I know you won't forgive me, but I hope you understand. Either way, we're getting out of this haunted mansion to face Ghost Baron." (to the others) "C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost to bust. Ret-4-Action!"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian leave to go face Ghost Baron, making the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron worried.  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think we may have messed up."_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right."_  
  
Back at Scuttle Town...  
  
Ghost Baron: _"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"_ (zaps someone with his magic)  
  
Man #1: "Yes, sir!"  
  
Man #2: "Whatever you say, sir!"  
  
The citizens are putting up a monument of Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"First, Scuttle Town! Tomorrow, Sugar Town! And soon, the world!"_ (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Oh, Shantae, where are you?"  
  
Then, Shantae, Darcio, Bolo, Howdy Boots, Aradia, Sky and Brian arrive, much to the citizens' delight and Ghost Baron's shock.  
  
Mayor Scuttlebutt: "Hooray! Shantae's back!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the what?!"_  
  
Then, the citizens cheered.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Hey! Stop that!"_  
  
Shantae: "That's enough tyranny for you, Ghost Baron! It's time to end this!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"I'm not afraid of humans or half-genies like you two!"_  
  
Darcio: "At least I'm not an ugly control freak who goes terrorizing Sequin Land!"  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh yeah? Well you're still a baby who killed two Barons and I bet you're still afraid of them!"_  
  
Citizens: "Ooh."  
  
Darcio: "Oh yeah? Well you sneeze whenever you touch a single Shadow Lily because of your Shadow Lily allergy!"  
  
The citizens laugh as Ghost Baron became mad.  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You'll pay for this!"_  
  
Darcio: "Bring it on, dead ghoul walking!"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"How dare you! I'm not even alive!"_  
  
Then, Darcio and Ghost Baron started to fight. Ghost Baron has the upper hand, but Shantae kicks Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"What the?!"_  
  
Shantae: "Sorry, Ghost Baron, but you won't hurt my friends, psycho specter!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (growls) _"You're next!"_  
  
Then, Shantae and Darcio fight Ghost Baron. Ghost Baron summons fifty Ghost Assassins to fight Shantae and Darcio. Shantae fights twenty-five of them while Darcio fights the other twenty-five. Ghost Baron then sneaks away.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"That ought to keep those half-genies busy. Now to continue my reign."_  
  
Rottytops: (comes holding a dozen Shadow Lilies) "Hey, dude! I just got these strange purple flowers from Shantae yesterday!"  
  
Ghost Baron: (sees the Shadow Lilies and screams in shock) _"Shadow Lilies?! I'm..."_ (sneezes) _"...very allergic to those things!"_ (sneezes again) _"Get those wretched flowers..."_ (sneezes again) _"...away from me!"_ (keeps sneezing and kneels down)  
  
Rottytops: "What's his problem?"  
  
As Ghost Baron kept sneezing, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and glared at Ghost Baron.  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Oh, Ammo and Techno Barons, thank goodness it's you!"_  
  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"So, you tricked us into haunting Shantae, Darcio and their friends just so that you can take over Sequin Land, eh?"_ (to Ghost!Techno Baron) _"What do you think?"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"I think it's just too shameful!"_  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Guys, I'm so sorry! I was going to include you two, but I kind of forgot!"_  
  
Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Well here is something that you will never forget!"_  
  
Then, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron beat up Ghost Baron.  
  
Rottytops: "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."  
  
Back with Shantae and Darcio, who are still fighting the Ghost Assassins...  
  
Shantae: "There's too many of them!"  
  
Darcio: "No kidding, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Ghost Baron (off-screen): _"STOP!"_  
  
The Ghost Assassins stopped as Ghost Baron comes, covered in bruises.  
  
Darcio: "Huh? Ghost Baron?"  
  
Shantae: "What happened?"  
  
Ghost Baron: _"Ammo and Techno Barons attacked me! But it doesn't matter! I give up, okay? You win!"_ (to his Ghost Assassins) _"Come on, men! Let's scram!"_  
  
Then, Ghost Baron and his Ghost Assassins leave.  
  
Shantae: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Darcio: "I agree, but at least he gave up."  
  
Rottytops: "Hey, Shantae! Nice tutu!"  
  
Shantae: (screams in shock and covers her tutu)  
  
Darcio: "At least no one said a word about my-"  
  
Rottytops: (laughs) "I see London, I see France, I see Darcio's underpants!"  
  
Darcio: "Oh, come on!"  
  
The next day, Scuttle Town is back to normal while Shantae and Darcio are now clean and back to their normal attire.  
  
Shantae: "Well, it looks like Scuttle Town is back to normal. I'm no longer wearing a ballerina tutu."  
  
Darcio: "And I had to get the bloodstains off me. I wonder how Ammo and Techno Barons are doing."  
  
Then, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, alive again, come to Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "Oh, hey there, guys. I hope you still have forgiven me for what happened two days ago."  
  
Techno Baron: "Oh, we forgave you, alright. I'm fact, we have something to say."  
  
Darcio: "What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We've just figured we have a surprise for you."  
  
Darcio: "A surprise? What is it?"  
  
Ammo Baron: "We're going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
Darcio: "What? But can't we just talk about it?"  
  
Ammo Baron and Techno Baron glared at Darcio.  
  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.  
Darcio: "I guess not."  
  
Then, Darcio runs away as Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased him Benny Hill-style. Shantae cringed at this.  
  
Shantae: "I sure hate to be Darcio. At least he apologized."  
  
Bolo: "Hey, Shantae!"  
  
Sky: "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Shantae: "Sure!"  
  
Then, Shantae goes to hang out with Bolo and Sky while Darcio is still chased by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.


End file.
